Time After Time
by ADdude
Summary: Kyon and Haruhi have settled down together but something seems to be happening with time. The Doctor is brought back to Earth. Friends and foes across time are gather in a race against time. Secrets hidden are revealed. The source of Haruhi's powers seems to be tied to this new disaster. Multiple Doctor's and Character from the Haruhi novel. Sequel to Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya.
1. Chapter 1: Old Faces

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Old Faces

It had been a couple of years since everything happened. Me and Haruhi had a daughter, Yu, and after all the craziness things had settled. We had really started a life and had our own family. Yuki lives with us and was there to help us in anyway we needed it.

I wasn't sure what I expected after Yuki was disconnected from the Data Overmind but she's pretty much the same. Sometimes though I think I see the slightest smile on her face when Yu calls her Aunt Yuki.

Every once in a while Mikuru shows up for a visit too. I still don't know what happened to Koizumi, I have never felt like looking him up after how we left things. Yu is every bit as energetic as he mother but thankfully it doesn't seem like she developed any of her mother abilities. I was worried that when Haruhi found out about everything something bad would happen but Haruhi has really showed me how she matured and that she could take it all in.

Yu doesn't know about Mikuru being a time traveler or Yuki being an alien interface or even about me and Haruhi. In the end we decided it was best to wait until she is a little older .

Tsuruya and Kunikida got married and had had a boy named Haruto. Yu and Haruto play all the time. They've become extended family. Taniguchi is Taniguchi, and well, I don't know what else to say about him without sounding insulting. I have really been trying not to insult him as often. My little sister is going to college and she's passing philosophy only because of our talking cat Shamisen.

All said and done my life is pretty good. I write somethings and that helps pay the rent. Haruhi is a researcher for things I can't understand and write things for a paranormal magazines. The funny thing is that she uses my contacts I made when traveling with the Doctor for information. She is hopping to let a little information about the paranormal out at a time so people can adjust to it. We get to spend a lot of time at home with Yu. It also helps that I planned it out when I was back in time and made some smart investments. Still some nights I looked out into the star and wonder if he's still really out there. I want to believe the rumors about Lake Silencio are not true and he found some way to survive it. I wait for that same old sound to fill the air to tell me he's coming for a visit.

I try not to worry about it but I can't help it.

I really try to keep from worrying but I can't help it as the dreams come back to me. It's those dreams of mine that gives me a glimpse of the future. I see the Tardis in the time vortex and Haruhi. I also some some other figures hidden in the mist. It's getting so bad that I'm starting to hate falling asleep.

I try not to let it on but I'm sure Haruhi already knows about it, she can be so observant when she wants to be.

0000

Deep in the Time Vortex the Doctor pilots the Tardis. He walks around the the console pulling on a lever when suddenly the monitor beeps.

"What?" He questions.

The screen flashes a map of Japan.

"Something is rippling across time and space but that's impossible." His finger worked the controls with lighting speed. "It's rippling from Japan in the early 21st century."

0000

I serve up breakfast to Yu and Kyon. Kyon looks like he had another sleepless night. He hasn't been telling me anything about it but I know he's been having those bad dreams. I know he's just trying to keep me from being scared but he should tell me.

Kyon explained to me his dreams are affected by events in time, moments with enough impact that their effect ripples back and forth in time. Usually these things aren't good.

"Are you okay daddy?" Yu speaks up from eating.

Yu is such a sweet little girl. She reminds me of Kyon's little sister when she was younger. She's just the cutest little girl she has me put a yellow ribbon in her hair like mine because she wants to be as pretty as her mommy. These days I've let my hair out and put it in a ponytail. Yu liked playing with my hair when she was a baby so I wanted it to be long enough for her to play with.

Kyon gives her a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well last night. Eat your breakfast mommy worked hard on it."

I sit down and start eating, I'm sure going to have a talk to him about this after breakfast.

0000

Canada is called the icy North by some. Ryoko Asakura has become familiar with the term since being stranded there. She is busy wiping off a table after the breakfast rush. She takes her tip and pockets it. She doesn't like wearing her light blue waitress uniform but she does because she needs the money. She no longer has the power to transport herself to Japan so she's had to save her money for plane fair. It might have been fast if she didn't spend so much money on rent and utilities and her rather large food budget. She hasn't gained much in the way of weight but she has definitely gotten older. Now she looks to be in her twenties. She's quieted down the voices of the Data Overmind deep in her head and just tries to make it through the day. She musters up her bright smile as she walks over to the table with a new customer.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Ryoko I'll be your wait-"

She stops mid sentence when she sees the face of the new customer. She's gotten older too and looks to be in her twenties as well.

"Kimidori?" Asakura question.

"Hello Ryoko Asakura." The green haired girl gives her a small smile. "I have come for you."

0000

Kyon got a phone call before we finished breakfast and left me and Yu to clean the table. I'm planning on on talking to him the second he steps out but he comes out rushing out putting on his coat.

"Kyon?" I call after him. "Where are you going?"

"The call was from UNIT they called me in to consult on something. This morning their scanners detected something."

That makes me worry since Kyon has been having dreams and UNIT only calls him to consult on things when they are lost.

"How bad is it?" I ask him.

"It's something big. I got a message from Jack he's coming over too. They're calling in people from Torchwood it means it's big. Plus I was told Kate Stewart is already here to take charge of the project personally."

I've met Jack and seen what he can do and both him and Kyon have spoke highly about Kate Stewart. They said she was daughter of someone they both respected.

I know he has to go and all I can manage to say is, "Be careful."

"I will." He gives me a kiss before he runs out.

0000

A little more than an hour later I find myself at UNIT's office in Japan. I'm not an official UNIT employ but any companion of the Doctor's could just walk in after saying the fact. There are a whole series of protocols set up incase of the Doctor one of his companions that were set up after the Doctor accidentally left me in past and I got work with them. I think that was during the eighties, but who can remember?

"Kyon!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

As I walk down the hall to see the ever young face of Jack Harkness.

"Hello Jack."

"They called you too." The immortal grins. "How's the wife and kid?"

"Good."

"Any chance I can come over for dinner. I'd love to see them."

"Maybe if you promise to stop flirting with my wife, and me, and never flirt with my daughter when she grows up."

"I can't make that promise."

With that we starts laughing and the soldiers leading us start giving us weird looks.

"How did you get here? I thought you were still in Cardiff."

"They were eager and who am I to refuse? They even let me use Project Indigo to get over here."

The soldier lead down to a meeting room, with a long table and some computer monitors in front of large screen, it all seems very efficient and everything but I would still like answers. Part of me wishes I didn't give them my contact information after the Tokyo Tower Fiasco.

I'm about to ask what Jack if he knows what it is about but then she walks in. She's a woman with blonde hair, older looking than Jack. She is confident in her walk, something that I've come to know comes only from experience.

"Hello Kate." Jack greets.

"Hello Captain." Kate throws back. "I'm sure you are both wondering what you were called in here for." She puts a flash drive in the computer and the screens begin to flash the data. "For a while the this UNIT base has been detecting strange temporal anomalies. The record of such incidents have been poorly kept. We never bothered took look into since they stopped. That is until recently when more anomalies have began to appear. These seem to be worse than before. If the data you see before you is accurate they're release artron radiation."

"It's harmless." Jack comments. "Sometimes it actually helps. I've never gotten a clear reading but I seem to spill over with the stuff when I come back. There some evidence that suggest artron radiation helps the immune system."

"Yes, that's why we called you here Harkness." Kate tells him. "The readings are similar to those of the Cardiff Rift. You studied it for a _very_ long time and even closed it so we were hopping you could shed some light."

"Those aren't regular rift reading but it does look like some sort of rupture in the space time continuum." Jack sounds worried as he looks over the screen.

"And that brings me to you." She turns to me. "You are one of the few companions of the Doctor who lives on this side of the globe. Companions tend to be aware of alien activity in their area. So would you happen to know of anything we don't?"

That does leave me for a lose words. I know a lot of it but seeing as my wife is sometimes responsible for temporal anomalies along with a visiting time traveler and the live in alien I'm reluctant to say anything.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Really?" Kate says in a tone that makes me believe that she didn't buy my lie. "Have either of you had contact with _him_?"

We both shake our head.

"Petty." She says letting a bit of worry enter her voice. "Things have gotten worrisome. Time is never something my superiors like to hear it rupturing. I was giving authorization to call him. I used something that he left my father to no avail."

"Martha has his phone number, doesn't she?" I ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith-Jones and her husband had gone undercover for something but they did leave me the number. I tried it this morning and it failed to connect."

"That is bad. The number should work no matter what." Jack explains.

"Yes, my technicians are saying that that anomalies are stopping us from connecting. They also fear that if we don't find the source of these disruptions and stop it in the next forty eight hours the world will be torn apart by a temporal storm." She pauses. "So if you have something you want to tell me now would be the time?"

0000

As I put Yu down for her nap I wish Kyon was here. I wish Yuki was her too she might be able to tell me if something is happening. Yuki left early today since the library she works at got new books today and she's always there bright and early for that. I leave Yu to sleep as I make myself a cup of tea I can't help but wish Mikuru was here too. Mikuru being a time travel she might know exactly what is going on. Mikuru could also a better cup of tea.

It's funny Kyon explained it to me that these power I have can make my wishes come through but I'm not seeing it today. My powers haven't really been active in a while and I'm fine with it. If I had control over them I wouldn't need to do anything and that would be a boring life. I like that I've earned what I have. Still I can't hope that something would happen and explain to me what's happening.

Then I hear a strong knock on the door. Hey, maybe I still have it.

I quickly jolt to the door and open it. The faces before me are familiar but not people I know well.

One of the women in front of me has a panicked smile plastered on her face. She has light brown hair tied into long twin pig tails. It takes me a second to remember her name, Kyouko Tachibana.

My eyes don't stay on her for too long. She's holding up her friend whose side has a large gash and it's fresh judging by the blood dripping. She's petite and has short brown.

She's in pain but she musters up a smile, "Hello, is Kyon home?"

Since I've met her I haven't forgotten her name, Sasaki.

* * *

**Authors Notes: The starts of the final story I'm writing of the trilogy of the Doctor who Haruhi Suzumiya story line. I hope you guys like it. Review and tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

Time After Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.

Chapter 2: Reunions

Watching Sasaki there I couldn't just leave her to bleed to death in front of our home.

"Come in." I told her as I helped her in with Tachibana help.

We got her onto the couch and I quickly got the the first aid kit. I helped clean the wound and treat her it.

"What happened?" I finally asked her.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Sasaki began.

0000

Sasaki and Tachibana were with Kuyou Suou walking on streets on their way home. They shared a small place after college. Things had been easier for them since Fujiwara wasn't around. As bad as things had gotten in High school they had come to an end. Sasaki had found friends in the two girls. The dark haired alien besides them had gained some sort of autonomy and lived as her own person. They had taught how to speak better in the years though the success could be questioned.

They walked home carrying a few back from their shopping. Sasaki had gotten rather good at detecting her friends mood though she could be emotionless most time. Something told her that Suou was upset.

"Is something the matter?" Sasaki asked.

"Run." Was the one word reply she got.

"What?" Tachibana asked. "Why?"

"Not. Human." Suou pushed them away and spun on her heel. Her long black hair seemed to come to life. They had all gotten older and taller in the last few years but her hair never seemed to change until this happened.

The other two hadn't noticed at first but there were two men who were following them. They didn't react like they expected they were ready for something strange and pulled out some strange guns. Like tendrils the hair reach for them and slammed the two men into a wall.

"Run." She repeated herself.

Before they could even ask the two men shifted into something else. They weren't human and their disguise vanished showing what they really were. Their true for was much larger than normal human and very pink. It looked like some sort of coral creature. Suckers covered their bodies and their ribs showed through.

"Zygon." Suou called out her voice reaming monotone.

One of the aliens reacted and fired the gun the blast ripped across the streets and cut through Sasaki's side.

"Run." Suou said hair swarmed at the creatures.

Tachibana was terrified but helped get Sasaki off the ground she had fallen onto and they quickly ran as fast as they could. They needed to get her help once they started to notice she was bleeding badly.

"It wasn't hot enough to cauterize the wound." Sasaki muttered.

"We need to get you help." Tachibana told her.

Sasaki tried to remain calm despite everything. She came to the conclusion that they couldn't go to a doctor as many questions would be asked. "Kyon... he can help."

Bleeding they made their way back towards Kyon's home.

0000

I handed her a cup of tea which Sasaki was grateful for, "Thank you. I wasn't sure it was the right house. I haven't been here before I only knew the address from the Christmas and New Year card I get form him."

"So just aliens randomly attacked you?" I asked her.

"You have to believe us." Tachibana pleaded.

"I do believe you. Kyon told me what you are. What I am." I told them.

Her eyes widen just a little. "I wasn't sure he had. He told me he told you what you were but I wondered if he told you about me."

I tried not to glare at her but something about her being their upset me. I know I can't turn her away she's hurt and she's a very close friend of Kyon's.

0000

I wince in pain as my head starts to hurt.

"Is something wrong, Kyon?" Jack asks me.

"Not sure but I think my wives upset over something."

"Did you forget your anniversary?"

"Not sure but she does seem to be angry at me."

Kate had left the room some time ago when one of the UNIT grunts came in telling her someone from Peru needed to talk to her. Since neither one of us had any ideas of what was happening we started having some small talk.

I tried to changed the subject, "So how's Gwen?"

"She's doing well. Off with the Husband and kid sighting somewhere in Europe."

"Rex?"

"_Retired_."

Judging by the inflection he used I know what he meant. "I thought the miracle had made him immortal like you.

"As far as we can figure it was a one off. The last bit of the miracle that brought him back that one time."

"I see." I begged for anything to change the subject.

And when his cell phone rang I seemed to get the answer to my prayers.

"Who would be calling me now?" Jack picked up. "Hello. This is Jack, whose calling?"

"Jack!" A loud voice with a heavy Glasgow accent yelled. "It's Archie."

"Archie!?" Jack was shocked.

Archie was Torchwood 2. He was in charge of the computer he is in fact responsible for leaking a picture of the lochness monster. One day sometime before 2009 Torchwood 2 was closed down. By close down I mean that their base vanished. No one had any clue to where had gone to. The smallest clue that was ever found was found was a reporter who looked into Torchwood left a note in his apartment that he had found Torchwood 2. That man vanished before Torchwood found out about his search. Now it looked like Archie had shown up again.

"Listen Jack Archie is using up all the energy in Torchwood Two to get to you." He had an odd way of referring to himself in the third person.

"Archie, talk to me." Jack compelled the man. "Torchwood 2 vanished. Where did it go? Where did you go?"

"Archie doesn't have time for that. This call won't last long. Something is wrong with time. Something is hurting time. Something like that is scary powerful Jack. The web of time is closing and something must be done. Jack you have to find the keys-"

The call dropped right then and there.

In a word that was bad. Something scared Archie back from where ever he was just to try and warn Jack. Jack quickly fumbled with the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Please work for once." Jack talked to it.

Before I knew it a hologram of a man showed up.

He had a jacket that I might expect on a pirate and a prominent brow, "Obi Wan You're my only hope."

"Knock it off John." Jack growled at him.

John Hart is not his real name but a time agent like Jack was. He ended up in Mexico under a small rift. Nothing much came from it just junk he sold to collectors.

"So what's got you all upset?" John said picking up the seriousness of the situation.

"Is the rift of yours acting up?"

"Yes, as a matter affect it has been. A huge storm is roaring outside. A whole mess of junk has been dropping in. I'm not even sure what some of this stuff is. A cruiser showed up earlier. I'm busy trying to keep the locals from panicking."

"Don't!" Jack said. "Get everyone away from there as quickly as you can. I can't explain it but time is acting up. Nothing is safe especially under a rift. Good luck." He didn't wait for a reply he shut down communications.

"That's bad. If we asked anyone else anywhere in the universe I'd guess it would be the same."

"Yeah. I have a question. Are you sure it's not you're wife behind this?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Haruhi is happy. Even is a somewhat normal life. Hell, she seen the lochness monster, she has a piece of the Roswell crashed ship on the wall in her office, she has a roommate that's an alien and the unofficial godfather of her daughter is a timelord. Even if this is a somewhat normal she had plenty of things to keep her from wanting to alter the world."

Still something about all this feels off.

0000

Tachibana looks out the window. "I hope Suou is doing well. I'm not sure she will be able to handle what attacked us."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sasaki reassured her as I finished the call I was on.

As I hung up, "I'm done she should be here soon."

0000

A figure stood on top of a regular household. They weren't of this world. They certainly didn't look earthly with that mask. They wore a dark cloak and a matching wide brimmed hat. They wore a plague doctor's mask, black lenses covered their eyes and a long beak extend off the mask. A black gloved hand touched the silver sword besides them. They felt something was wrong and it worried them greatly.

It spoke the name of someone they worried about and hoped would have some answers, "Kyon."

0000

The Doctor arrived in Japan. He pushed out of the Tardis. "That was bumpy." He patted the sides of his beloved blue box. "Something troubling you dear." The Tardis didn't answer but the Doctor had a feeling what it would have been. He closed the doors behind him and walked into the city.

0000

"I think you two might want to see this." Kate came back. "The men have been scanning the area and they picked up something. That's when they found them."

We quickly followed her outside when we saw what they were pushing two tables on wheels. What where on them was more interesting, they were the cut up remains of two aliens.

"Zygons?" Jack guessed.

That was my guess too but as badly as they were ripped up I wasn't sure either.

"Yes, as interesting as they are" Kate said, "that wasn't my concern at the moment. We found someone standing over them."

"Wait, you're saying someone killed them?!" Jack asked.

"Well she may be a survivor but we can't get her to talk. I was hopping someone who wasn't military and from here would be able to get her to speak."

"Sure." I shrugged with my reply.

Kate lead us to a room and as we stepped inside I saw a dark figure. It didn't take me a long time to remember her. With that long black hair and emotionless expression, even if she aged a little, I would recognize her.

"Kuyou Suou?" I said without even thinking.

"Pretty eyes." She greeted me.

"Pretty eyes?" Jack repeated, which earned him the sight of one of my face palms.

0000

"They were taken in there. If the Zygon are there it is likely what we search for is with them." One figure looked at the UNIT base as he spoke with another.

"Then we must prepare for battle."

0000

From the door I heard a knock. I was expecting someone so naturally I went to answer it. I should have know it was not the person I was expecting. Why would she knock? I opened the door and saw who it was. Out of everyone I would not have expected him. No, didn't he die? Twice?! I just couldn't believe it.

"Hello, I'm looking for Kyon." He said.

"Hi." was all I could say.

"I'm an old friend of his." He smiled a broad grin. His hair stood up and he wore this brown coat over this blue pin stripe suit. "You can just call me the Doctor. I just thought I'd stop by and visit."

Authors notes: Another chapter and another set up. Things are getting started. Anyway I have gotten a lot a favorites and following since I posted the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind giving me some reviews telling me what you think and what you liked. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the update.


	3. Chapter 3: Show Time

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Show Time

He let himself in without hesitation, this guy didn't seem to have any concept of personal space. I stared at him for a moment, Kyon told me he was an alien and I met the other one of hims but it seems so unreal to see it. The Doctor really changed his face.

"So is he here?" He asked me.

"Uh." I couldn't think of what to say. I'm doing everything I can not to say that I know his future.

"Oh, hello." Sasaki gets up greet the new guest. She stretches out her hand to offer it.

He takes it and shakes it, "I'm the Doctor." He smiles broadly shaking the hand firmly.

"I'm Sasaki." She flinches as he shakes her hand to roughly.

"Sasaki?" The Doctor reacts. "Oh, you're hurt." He changes the topic as she grabs her side. He helps her sit back down. "You should be sitting down."

"So you came to visit Kyon too?" She winces as she sits down, I think she keeps talking to keep her mind of the pain."

"Yes, I'm an old friend. I just decided to stop in for a visit." He seems like he's telling the truth but he's holding something back.

Tachibana squeaks. She's looking right at the Doctor and she hold her head like she's in pain and terrified. "It's coming from out of the darkness. It's returning. And he's returning."

"What?" The Doctor's whole body seems to grew stiff at hearing those words.

"He will knock four time and then..." She seems to be in some sort of trance.

"Your song will end."

"What?!" He seems feverish. "What does that mean?!"

Tachibana just collapse and the Doctor barely catches her before she hits the ground.

I don't know what's going on. I've read about this and even seen it but I have no idea what's going on but I can't help shaking the feeling that something bad is happening. The Doctor is a living legend across the Universe and Kyon said that where he shows up trouble will be there. It's not his fault but he's the one to put a stop of it but their will be death.

0000

My head is hurting again. I tend to blame it on the explosions that just happened. Something started to attack the base. It took us about twelve seconds to find out with was the Sontarans. Not sure why they showed up but the UNIT Troops took out their guns and fought back. Kate told me and Jack to take Kyouko out of here. I think she didn't want us getting in the way or she wanted us to focus on what she told us about.

Either way I'm glad that UNIT grunts ignored Japanese laws and brought guns. Don't tell the Doctor I've ever said that. As we made our way out there was and explosion and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. I look up and I find Jack on top of me, I hope he's trying to block my body from damage. I keep looking back at the black figure above me. Kyouko wearing a black sweater vest and matching tie along with her black skirt. Her long unnatural hair surrounded over us like an umbrella trying to protect us.

I push Jack off, "Get off me."

"What are Sontaran doing here?" He questions.

"I don't know but I doubt it's a coincidence. First Zygon and now these guys. Something is happening." I turn to the alien and ask, "You wouldn't happen to know what's happening." She blankly stares at me. "Of course not."

We start to make our way out of here.

0000

We get Tachibana into the chair and he waves that loud flash light like device with a blue tip over her.

"What happened?" Sasaki asks him.

"How much do you two know?" He asks he and then turns to me.

"Enough." I tell him. "We are different. Some would say gods."

"I wouldn't he grins. "I wondered if Kyon would ever tell you." He turns to Sasaki. "Kyon told me about you. I suspected something was different about you from the way my hairs felt when I shook your hand. Both of you then?"

"Yes." I bark at him. " Now tell us what happened to her."

"Psychic episode. She glimpses something and it was too much. Not unexpected from an esper."

"But" Sasaki interrupts. "she's never done anything like that before. Her abilities are more like having a connections to a dimension and myself."

"That would explain why she fainted." He tells her. "She tapped into something she wasn't used to. Goes to question what she saw and how?"

Before I can ask anything a small voice whimpers, "Mommy?"

A small girl rubbing the sleep in her eyes walk in. The little five year old looks at me and stretches her arms towards me. I pick her up in my arms.

"What's wrong Yu?" I ask.

"I heard voices."

"Oh, is she..." The Doctor asks. "Kyon and yours?"

I just gave him a firm nod as he smiles like a proud grandfather. "Hello." He grins at Yu who gives him a small smile.

"Hello sweetie." Sasaki gives her a small wave.

"Hello." A nearly monotone voice speaks up from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin before I turn around to see Yuki.

"Yuki!" I shout. "When did you get here?"

"A moment ago." She says like that explains everything.

I did call her I shouldn't be surprised. I'm glad she was able to get away from work in the library. Her eyes focus on the Doctor and a hint of surprise enter her eyes if I wasn't looking right at her I would have missed it, she's even ignoring Sasaki.

"Hey Yuki can you help Sasaki." I ask her, I'm sure she already knows about the wound. I put Yu on the ground. "Yu, you can go get you a snack from the kitchen. Anything you want but don't make a mess. Eat it at the table."

She smiled at before she runs off to the kitchen. Yuki is already next to Sasaki and takes hold of her hand.

Sasaki doesn't seem to miss a step, "So I take it you will do some sort of data manipulations. You will insert some sort of miniature machines to help speed up the healing f my wounds."

"Yes." Is what she says before she digs her teeth into her skin.

0000

Ryoko Asakura stand next to Kimidori as they walk back into the city. it has been a long time since they were there. Kimidori only survived this long since she was summoned during the last battle at Tokyo Tower and unlike Asakura was not effected by the machine Kyon and Doctor prepared. Kimidori's powers are weaker but enough to get by. Now they looked like young women walking down the streets unnoticed.

"Do you have a plan?" Ryoko asks.

"There is very little that can be planned. The first key is hidden and we have nothing that can verify the location of any of them. There is word that one the locators is in the area."

"Then we must find that first."

0000

The dark figure walks into the base without much trouble. The entire place smells of death and the bodies of Sontarans and litter the halls. With the dark cloak walking down the halls the figure could easily be mistaken for death.

"Who are you?" A blonde woman calls out to her. "You're not with the Sontarans."

A calm voice breaks out, "No I am not."

"Then who are you?"

"I am not you're enemy."

"That didn't really answer my question. You just told me who you're not."

The cloaked figure gives a small chuckle. But suddenly the cloaked figure jumps across the hall and like the movement of lighting pulls out the sword and draws blood. Kate freezes but realizes that the sword didn't hit her and she looks behind her. A Sontaran holding out a gun is there but the sword is between its chest. The figure pulls out the sword.

"Oh, I see." Kate says. "Not my enemy."

"The Sontaran are starting to fall back. They underestimated your forces. Focus your forces on the East and push them back."

Kate stand back fine and pulled out her talkie and speaks into it telling the troops that. The figure find something in the Sontaran's hand and takes it. It looks like a simple wand like device but the way the Sontaran held it must be important. Blood on it is not Sontaran green but from someone else. The masked faces studies it before taking it under the cloak.

Kate turns back, "So what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Have you seen the one called Kyon?"

"Yes, he was here. You're not out to-"

"I mean him not harm. I just wish to find him."

"Well, I can't tell you where he went I told him and his friend to leave when the assault began."

"Thank." And the figure turns around and begins to leaves.

"You never told me, who are you?" Kate calls out.

The figure stops and turns back, "They call me the Terrible Zodin."

Kate freezes for a moment recalling a story her father told her once.

0000

We thought we were being smart. Jack had us go the long way to my home jumping on trains and busses. We left my car at the UNIT base. We eventually got to the shopping center. It would have been an easy walk home when shots rang out and Jack got in the way. As Jack falls down crowds of people starting panicking and running away. I get Jack up on his feet and then I see what attacked us, roboforms. They hold guns as they walk to us.

Out of all the things I expect I don't expect the next thing. I hear the sound of someone dropping a microphone. I turn to the big open stage at in the shopping center in between all the shops. There was supposed to be an open karaoke contest to bring in costumers and it looks like someone still wants to sing.

"This is one by Aya Hirano. It's got a fast beat so don't mind me."

"Is that?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah, it is."

Holding the microphone and starting up the karaoke machine is the bow tie wearing Doctor. That's when he starts to sing.

DAY BY DAY,

I'm tired of playing games all the time

So that's it. Now I quit. I am done with this for good

OH MY BOY,

if you don't make a choice in the end,

I don't know how you'll cope when they feed you all

their lies

Me and Jack are just watching in utter disbelief. Unsure if this is really happening or it's just a dream. Even Kyouko looks confused.

Now and again when I look at MYSELF

and I don't know quite what to say

Once I decide that I like what I find,

in an instant, now comes the time for a change

( I SAY, I SAY, MY HEAVEN )

Super Driver Hold on tight because I don't slow down

for stragglers

I won't stop till I reach the top (DON'T YOU STOP ME)

Get ready, GO!

The Doctor is singing his heart out stomping wildly on the stage as he does.

Sweet success, or so they say, is never quite like

you'd imagine

That's a lie! Give it one more try! (GET BACK TO WILD)

So hurry up!

He waves his free arm wildly pointing at us, like he's trying to say this song goes out to us. At this point the roboforms who looked like they were just as confused seem to be snapping out of it and move towards the Doctor holding their guns out and pointing at him. He lifts his hands as to give a shrug and shake his head. Is he trying to dance like in the music video?

I don't know, you don't know, nobody does, But we're

thrown in all of the time

I don't know, you don't know, nobody does, So I guess

I'll give it a try

I don't know, you don't know, nobody does, But it's

happening all of the time

I don't know, you don't know, nobody does, But I feel

like that's all right !

He looks around and pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the microphone, "Big finish!"

Suddenly the sonic screwdriver sound rips through the speaks placed all over the shopping center. The sound causes me, Jack and even Kyouko to buckle at our knees in pain. The window all around us shatter under all the noise. The roboforms forms start to shake violently as they all just falling apart piece by piece.

"That was Super Driver and I'm the Doctor." Says the cosmic Five year old as he smiles at us.

"You're a terrible singer." I tell him.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well I had to give the at least one of the Doctor's a big showy entrance. Yes, the Doctor is the one I mention in the first chapter he just caught up with Kyon. We have ten and eleven in the same time zone as something is happening with Kyon and the other in the center of it all, Most of the player are on the board. Tell me if you guys have questions or anything. I hope you know who Zodin is. Anyway let me know what you think and what you like.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Hunt Is On

**Time After Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements or characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements from Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hunt is On

Time was ripping out the seems and still none of the players in the events to come had began to understand the gravity of the situation. And those behind the whole mess were busy watching the events unfold. They had much to gain and they made wager to what the outcome would be.

0000

"Kyon! Jack!" The bow tie wearing Doctor greeted us before he turned to kyouko. "I don't know who you are? Kyon did something happen between you and Haruhi?"

I glared at him for a moment before I did my signature face palm. "No, why does everyone ask that today?"

"Times gone all bumpy wumpy." The Timelord off handily remarks.

"I didn't upset Haruhi."

"So whose the girl in the black."

"She's Kyouko an interface created by the Sky Canopy. Something has been going on. UNIT came under attack and there were Zygon."

"Zygon? I haven't seen them for a while."

"We're going to find Haruhi and Yuki. Just come along."

"Fine." The Doctor seemed awfully calm about everything.

I hate to be rude with him but I have the worst feeling that something is just ready to set off Haruhi.

0000

I can't say that I enjoy seeing Yuki bitting someone but it does seem to help. It only takes a few moments for Sasaki to get better. Normally I would love to watch Yuki do something like this but at the moment there was another alien that was playing with my daughter. And more to the point this one was supposed to be dead or something. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Kyon.

For a super intelligent alien he seems but he has the attention span of a small dog. A terrier maybe.

"She's better." Yuki comes up and says in her usual monotone fashion.

Once she finished I noticed the Doctor was sitting on the floor with Yu drawing with crayons.

Still something feels wrong about this whole situation. I don't know the Doctor too well but from what Kyon told me he isn't the kind of guy who just drops in for a visit. I wish I had a copy of Kyon's book but that UNIT woman took his manuscript saying it had information that couldn't be released. The only reason I didn't fight it was because Kyon pointed out that it did say a lot aboutf mysterious organizations that he dealt with.

I was about to confront this Doctor when I heard a something from the door. I went to see what it is when I find Kyon coming in.

"You won't believe what's happening." I tell him eager to get his help on the matter.

"Trust me you won't believe what I have to tell you."

"Trust me you are wrong." I tell him again. "The Doctor."

"What?!" He seems to be really confused.

"Yes." A man with a bow tie walks in behind him followed by a dark haired girl and a man in a blue coat.

"Yes." Says the man in the pin stripe suit comes up behind me.

They both stare at each other and I internally panic. I don't know anything about time travel from first hand experience except that meeting yourself can't be good.

0000

"They are here." Kimidori tells the blue haired young woman. "Some very strange readings are coming from the house."

"We need to get it then. We need it to restore the Overmind."

"Then let us not waste any more time."

A grim smile spread across the Ryoko Asakura pale face as the glint of a knife was seen.

0000

"Bow tie?" The Pin striped Doctor says. "I wear a bow tie now?

I honestly can't say that I'm surprised that came up. I find myself face palming again. Haruhi looks a little scared but I can't blame her, we have two Doctors here.

"Yes, bow ties are cool." The younger looking Doctor fixes his bow tie.

Oh, two Doctor I know this is going to get confusing.

"So I'm guessing you're my next me."

"What do you think?"

"Still not ginger?"

"No, sorry. First thing I checked. No that's a lie. Check on my legs and finger first. Then I checked the hair, well, it was one of the first things."

"Don't tell me how it happened. I think I'd rather not know."

"Funny thing, I don't remember this conversation."

The older looking Doctor raises an eye brow. "What? You should. Mind you the regenerations can get a bit messy and memories getting suppressed or forgotten is not uncommon but I'm sure I'd remember. I did when that me showed up in the Tardis."

"Yes, I remember that. Which means something is happening."

"Right, I might have spotted some wibbliness and time and decided to check it out but this..."

"What is happening is enough to rewrite time. And there are only a few things like that."

"Most of them were destroyed in the Time War either when the Timelords or the Daleks tried to get their hands on them."

"What?!" I finally shout frustrated that I'm not getting a straight answer.

Jack seems to be enjoying this but I'm not. I'm a little disturbed about what he might be thinking about that involves two doctors.

"Come on keep up Kyon." The pin stripe Doctor says. "Time is coming apart at the seems."

"She's here." Yuki runs into the hallway. I didn't expect her to be here but here she is.

She pushes me to the side along with everyone else and she just bolts to the outside.

Haruhi is the first to react and is about to yell out to her when we notice a blue streak coming towards us. Yuki collides with it long enough for me to make out who it is.

"Asakura!"

"Hello Kyon." She grins at us.

Her knife is in Yuki's bleeding hand but she's holding her back.

I catch a glimmer of light but that's quickly blocked by the darkness that is Kyouko's hair. Her hands turned into long glimmering blades belong to Kimidori. Kyouko's long hair has spread out holding her.

"This is getting interesting." Jack grins but his hand is on his revolver.

"It does seem that way." Sasaki walks out of the other room.

"Sasaki?"

"Daddy?" Yu comes over from behind Sasaki.

Haruhi grabs her, "Daddy is busy. You come with me."

Haruhi moves her away taking her back into the other room.

"What's going on?" I ask again.

"Let's ask them." The bow tie wearing Doctor says. I'm just going to call this one Eleven and the other one Ten. I'm not sure who else might show up.

"Where is it?" Asakura is the first to speak.

"Where is what?"

"The key to time." Kimidori and Kyouko both say.

From what I can tell is that Kyouko is hacking Kimidori.

"That would do it." The Doctor's say.

"What is the key to time?" Sasaki asks.

"They are a legendary device." A familiar voice says.

I turn around and Mikuru is there with Haruhi and a sleeping Yu in her arms. I guess Mikuru put her to sleep. "I detected something happen around this time frame and I checked it out." She smiles gently at me.

"Time travelers know the legend but I've always thought I was just that." Jack starts to speak up.

"It's more than a legend." Ten explains. "I've collected them before. During the time War there were battles just to get a piece of it. Whole planets were destroyed to get them."

Eleven picks up, "They should have been destroyed. They were put together during the war but before they could be activated a battle broke out. Davros and his Daleks tried to take them."

"Elysium burned. The Nightmare Child went wild. I barely survived. In the end no one got their hands on the complete Key."

"Someone who hasn't time traveled here." Haruhi points out rocking the sleeping child in her arms. "What are the keys?"

Ten tells her, "Dangerous. The Time War nearly destroyed the Universe and the Keys to Time have the power to influence the whole Universe. They could have stopped it or won the war. The Timelords were desperate to end the war."

"The Key." Eleven explains. "Is a cube. A perfect crystal cube. Made out of six segments and when put together the holder could influence the Universe."

"And they are back." Ryoko Asakura continues to grin. Yuki is doing something so as long as they are on contact neither seems to be able to move. "One is here. And the Doctor doesn't know. Here we thought you had it."

"Could one of the segments do this whole time business?" I asked.

"No," Ten tells me. "all of them and damaged might be able to set this in motion putting all of time in risk."

"And who knows who else knows?" Eleven points out. "If those Zygons showed up we might be dealing with Sontarans, Rutans and any thing else."

"This planet will turn into a battle field." Ten says." They won't be able to find them you need the tracking device."

"Yes, since the segments hide themselves. They can look like anything." Eleven points out. "Luckily we each have one. Well, the same one back in the Tardis."

"Let's find it and get it out of here." I tell them.

"It won't be as easy." Mikuru says with a frown. "The segments are scattered around time as much as space. Somehow they are being pulled together to this point."

Jack continued, "And they are powerful enough to drag time with them. Points in time that are never meant to touch are starting too. And it's already started."

"Then there is no time to loose." Kimidori spoke." You didn't have what we were looking for but you managed to fill in some blanks. Thank you."

She managed to turn her knife hands and used them to cut herself loose from her hair prison. Kimidori quickly grabbed Asakura and pulled her away. They didn't hesitate they just ran. I don't think they came just for information but they got something. They were quickly gone.

"Yare yare." Sasaki said worried.

I get where she is coming from. We just got dragged into a a scavenger hunt across time and space and up for grabs is the Universe.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. Horrible writers block but i think working on some of my own original things have been working. Anyway I hoped you liked it. I am not happy with how I had the Doctor's meet i know when the anniversary special comes out it will be better. Anyway I hope to write the next chapter soon. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
